OneShot Alethya Ishtar Divya
by Michiyo Obana
Summary: Alethya é uma rapariga como qualquer outra, sem contar com o facto que consegue falar com o seu "eu" interior, até que numa manhã o mundo transformou-se num mar de sangue. Que acontecerá depois? NT: Contém soft lemon.


Aí vem ele…

_Eu sinto-o_

Aí vem ele e vem para ficar

_Mas nós não queremos isso, pois não?_

Que teremos de fazer para o afastar?

_Simples… Só não o podes __**libertar.**_

Olhos carregados de ira espreitam na escuridão do esquecimento, apercebo-me do vulto do dono dos olhos irados.

Encarnados, um encarnado liquido como o próprio sangue que nos pulsa nas veias, cheios de ódio e ira após ter sido aprisionado por milénios naquela gruta,

Mas… que gruta será aquela que me é tão familiar?

_Bip Bip Bip_

-Hum… Cala-te! Despertador maldito! – Digo enquanto desligo de maneira rude o meu maldito despertador.

Mais um dia de aulas se avistava, mas este era dos últimos antes de entrar de férias de verão, onde poderia finalmente ficar na cama a dormir até às tantas.

Olhei para o "diabo" que adorava acordar-me todas as manhãs sem excepção. Este marcava 7:30.

_- _"Porque é que temos de acordar sempre tão cedo?"_ - _Perguntei ao meu subconsciente sem realmente dizer alguma coisa.

_- Talvez porque a tua mãezinha tinha medo de teres aulas da parte da tarde, tu sabes, por causa de saíres DEMASIADO TARDE da escola. – _respondeu-me ela.

Sim é verdade, eu falo com o meu subconsciente e ele responde-me, é como se fossemos duas pessoas, mas no fundo somos uma só. Consigo fazê-lo desde que me lembro, grande parte das minhas decisões foram tomadas juntamente com ela.

- "Pois é…" – continuei a conversa com um tom irónico nas palavras – "Tenho de agradecer à minha _**mãezinha **_pela preocupação…" – conclui e logo a seguir perguntei – "Olha! Qual é que será melhor levar hoje? O meu top à tropa ou a minha t-shirt preta com os contornos azul metálico?"

- _Nenhum deles! Leva antes o cai-cai preto com os contornos vermelhos!_

- "Credo" Não! Sabes perfeitamente que odeio usar essas coisas na escola, para além de que esse está sempre a cair!"

_- Por isso mesmo! Não é à toa que se chama "cai-cai", foi feito mesmo para estar sempre a cair e chamar a atenção dos rapazes!_

- "Por isso mesmo! Eu não quero chamar à atenção dos _**rapazes**_, às tantas ainda ficam a pensar que sou alguma galdéria!"

_- Pobre moça… Vais acabar como ao outro lá do "Virgem aos 40", só que no teu caso acabas por morrer virgem! E depois admiras-te que a tua alcunha seja __**Freira**_!

- "Eu não sou freira! Pura e simplesmente não ando atrás de todo o rapaz e mais algum que me apareça à frente."

_- De nenhum! Queres tu dizer! Tu nunca te interessas por nenhum rapaz! Até nem parece que tens 16 anos!_

- "Olha, vamos acabar com a conversa! Eu vou vestir antes a t-shirt preta com a caveira prateada, e lembra-me da próxima vez não te pedir ajuda!"

Acabei com a conversa e fui buscar a dita cuja t-shirt de cavas, depois fui buscar umas calças pretas com correntes a formar um X na parte da frente e na parte de trás da minha pessoa. Calcei uns ténis de fivelas pretos com um padrão metálico, meti depois uma daquelas pulseiras meu à _gangster _com os famosos ferros pontiagudos e dois anéis, um no meu dedo do meio da mão direita e o outro no dedo anelar da mão esquerda e depois o meu famoso fio/gargantilha com uma cruz em prata e apertei-a bem apertada ao pescoço. Acabada de vestir olhei para as horas e notei que só haviam passado dez minutos, logo, era 7:40. Fui de seguida fazer a mala, peguei numa mala preta também muito à _gangster _cheia de correntes e uns quantos desenhos surrealistas e comecei a meter os livros das respectivas disciplinas daquele dia.

Logo a seguir fui ao meu espelho que estava no meu roupeiro (enorme) e comecei a pentear os meus cabelos pretos com uma madeixa vermelha escadeado que me dava no máximo pelas costas e tinha a franja do lado esquerdo meio da frente dos meus olhos, estes dum azul profundo que eu pura e simplesmente amava.

Acabei com o processo e sai do meu quarto e dirigi-me à cozinha, bebi um leite frio com chocolate a despachar e segui para a casa de banho onde lavei a cara e os dentes.

Os meus pais trabalham logo de manhã bem cedo pelo que não tive de cumprimentar nem despedir de ninguém.

Eu vivo num apartamento num condomínio do lado rico da cidade, não que seja ricaça, o meu pai pura e simplesmente poupou durante vários anos para poder ir viver para ali com a minha mãe e depois tiveram-me a mim, os meus pais têm uma vida muito organizada, tudo sempre feito com tempo e com calma, acho que sai a eles nesse aspecto.

Dirigi-me para a paragem de autocarros que ficava logo do lado de fora do condomínio pronta para apanhar o autocarro, estava lá sozinha, sem mais ninguém, as ruas também estavam vazias, achei estranho, normalmente já estaria um caos aquela zona.

_- Tenho um mau pressentimento – _disse o meu subconsciente.

- "Já eu tenho um _**péssimo**_ pressentimento, Milly" – respondi-lhe usando o nome que lhe dera aos meus 5 anos.

_- Fica atenta Alethia! _– avisou-me Milly com o nome que os meus pais me deram.

Juro que não percebo porque me deram este nome, nunca lhes perguntei o porquê já que basta-me saber que eles adoram tudo o que tenha a ver com a civilização grega, logo é _**normal**_ darem-me um nome grego. Os meus outros nomes também não são melhores, chamo-me _Alethia Ishtar Divya, _ou seja, o meu nome é grego, o que eu herdei da minha mãe é indiano e o que herdei do meu pai é árabe, sendo eu de sangue 100% inglês.

Fiquei atenta até chegar o autocarro e claro que entrei para lá praticamente a correr pensando que estaria a salvo. Quando fui a entregar o passe para poder passar notei que não era o SR. Joshua do costume, mas sim um velho, muito velho de bigode e óculos de sol todo vestido de negro. Tentei não ligar mas a verdade é que aquele homem assustava-me a valer, a mim e à Milly. Aceitei de volta o passe enquanto tremia como varas verdes mas assim que me voltei para ir para o meu lugar arrependi-me logo de ter entrado naquele autocarro que no entanto já estava em movimento.

As pessoas presentes estavam todas mortas, podia-se ver sangue por todo o lado, bichos a entrar e sair dos corpos já em decomposição e vários corvos te olhos vermelhos a comer a pele das mesmas.

Gritei como nunca o fizera, ao virar-me para me ir embora parei para olhar para a janela aterrorizando-me com o cenário presente. Também havia cadáveres na rua, paralisei a 100%, o motorista ria-se com desdém e cantarolando a dita cantiga:

_Aí vem Ele_

_O Senhor Deus Lorde_

_Vem para ficar e devastar_

_O Deus nosso Senhor com as suas asas negras_

_Permitir-nos-á, de nos alimentarmos_

_Humanos inúteis bem podem chorar_

_Porque o Senhor Deus Lorde não vos vai poupar…_

E assim continuou enquanto guiava pelas ruas ensanguentadas. As minhas pernas acabaram por falhar e acabei sentada no chão a olhar na direcção do homem, atónita e sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Fiquei ali mais um bocadinho até que sem pensar perguntei num sussurro, mas alto o suficiente para o velho motorista:

-Porquê?

Ele virou a cabeça para me olhar como quem pedia para eu repetir.

-Porquê? – repeti e ainda acrescentei – Porque é que estão a fazer isto? O que é que está a acontecer?

Ele soltou uma gargalhada maliciosa e continuou a cantiga maldita acrescentando uma nova parte.

_Vingar-se-á, sim vingar-se-á,_

_Da maldita que o encarcerou, _

_A sua alma comerá,_

_E para o Inferno a enviará,_

_E com ela irá toda a raça humana maldita!_

_Os demónios voltaram a viver seus tempos de eterna glória,_

_Porque aí vêm Ele!_

Acabou a cantiga com uma gargalhada cheia de escárnio, ódio e maldade.

Deu por mim a tremer e chorar de medo. Que haveria de fazer para fugir desta situação? Mais precisamente, deste autocarro.

Passado um bocado acabamos por parar, olhei de relance pela janela para me situar. Estávamos no meio dum bosque negro e obscuro, sinto que me puxam os cabelos, apercebo-me que é o velho, levantei-me à medida que ele me puxava, saímos do autocarro e ele acabou por me mandar para a frente dele. Dirigimo-nos para o que parecia a entrada duma gruta mas completamente tapada por rochas e um papel com umas letras estranhas, tipo aquelas chinesas ou japonesas ou o que é.

O velho mandou-me contra as rochas mas não sei como não bati nelas, acabei por encontrar-me dentro da gruta, não via nada. Paralisei, lágrimas escorriam-me pela face, mantive-me calada, mas algo acabou por me tocar na face. Vi então uns olhos vermelhos como o sangue, o dono destes olhos agarrou-me os cabelos puxando-me mais para ele. Os olhos perscrutavam os meus, vi como eles se aproximavam e senti ele a chegar a cara ao meu pescoço. Eu continuava quieta e calada ainda cheia de lágrimas, apercebi-me de que cheirava-me o pescoço e dei por mim a ser lambida na clavícula e senti outra mão na minhas costas a empurrar-me ainda mais na sua direcção. Começou-me a morder levemente o pescoço como quem trinca a comida para ver se é boa para o jantar, mas então senti a mão que me segurava os cabelos na minha cintura. Se já estava aflita então fiquei mais ainda, recomecei a tremer e tentei afastá-lo de mim sem que ele se apercebesse que era isso que eu estava a fazer, mas nada feito, ele sentiu-me a afastar e com isso puxou-me ainda mais para ele, ainda com mais força, ele esmagava-me nos braços dele e intensificou as mordidas e lambidelas, a mão que estivera nas minhas costas estava agora por debaixo da minha t-shirt percorrendo-as com ferocidade, a que estivera na cintura agora tentava tirar-me as calças e de certa maneira conseguindo completar a sua tarefa com sucesso, deixando-me só com as cuecas. Afastou-se por segundo para praticamente me arrancar a t-shirt e recomeçando mas com ainda mais intensidade. Acabou por me empurrar contra uma das paredes, arrancando-me o soutien e começou a "atacar-me" o peito. Eu estava a ser violada e nem falar conseguia. Tinha medo, dentro de mim, Milly gritava palavras que eu não entendia. Passado mais um bocado de puro terror consegui finalmente balbuciar:

-P-Pá-Pára... p-por f-favor…. – disse numa voz rouca e tremida.

Ele parou e fitou-me com um ar malicioso e também malandro, como quem sabia que estava a fazer mal mas não iria parar.

Ouviu então proferir numa voz melodiosa e sedutora:

-Porque haveria de parar? – os olhos tinham um ar sedutor.

Fiquei estática, a única coisa que eu podia ver eram os seus olhos, não sei como é que ele era fisicamente, mas pelos toques que sentira tinha notado que ele era musculado, mas não exageradamente como os gajos do Wrestling, o seu toque era suave e ao mesmo tempo forte e queimava por onde quer que ele tocasse, também era alto e parecia-me esguio, rápido e forte pois não me conseguia mover dentro dos braços dele.

Fitei-o mais um bocado e acabei por conseguir perguntar ainda balbuciando não respondendo à sua pergunta:

- Q-Quem é- és tu?

Ele continuou a fitar-me com aqueles olhos que agora em vez de me dar medo, transmitia-me luxúria.

-Não respondeste à pergunta – com uma das mãos acariciou-me o um dos meus peitos queimando a minha pele com aquele calor – Porque haveria de parar? Ou será que não sabes responder? – senti-o a sorrir e o som dizia-me que ele o fazia com certo desdém e luxúria.

Acho que acabei por me render porque senti um gemido sair pela minha boca com o dito toque, e com o som da sua voz. Tudo o que ele fazia transmitia-me luxúria, o olhar, o toque, a voz, tudo!

Ele deve ter-se apercebido da minha rendição porque recomeçara as caricias, desta vez com ainda mais luxúria e acabei entregando-me para ele, mas Milly continuava a gritar-me na minha cabeça:

_- Pára! Pára com isso! Não te entregues! Se te entregares vais libertá-lo! Não podes libertá-lo! Ele vai matar toda a raça humana! Ele vai matar todos aqueles que conheces, incluindo os teus pais!_

-"Eu não consigo! A tentação é enorme! Eu não consigo libertar-me, parece que o meu corpo não me escuta!"

_-Mas ele vai ter de escutar! Vá lá! Faz um esforço! Tenta pelo menos afastar-te dele, nem que tenhas de cair para o lado, dar-lhe um pontapé, mas sai de ao pé dele! Foge para dentro da gruta!_

-"Mas como é suposto eu fazer isso? Ele é demasiado forte e mais rapidamente ele apanhava-me a mim do que o Diabo pisca os olhos!" – respondi aflita com a situação.

_-Cai para o lado! Já te disse! Caí para o lado esquerdo e segue em frente, os reflexos dele são mais lentos do seu lado esquerdo, e não te preocupes eu vou ajudar-te com a parte motora e visual!_

Senti então a minha vista ficar mais nítida, e consegui ver-lhe o rosto.

Jamais vira alguém tão lindo, os seus olhos vermelhos combinavam com o seu cabelo ruivo despenteado, tinha uma espécie de espirais negras na testa dando-lhe um ar exótico, também tinha vários _piercings_ nas orelhas três no lado esquerdo do lábio e um na língua dando-lhe um ar sensual quando brincava com ele. Também notei nas grandes asas negras das suas costas.

Fiquei absorta na sua figura até que a Milly praticamente me gritar aos ouvidos para me pirar dali. Esperei que ele estivesse completamente absorto e num movimento rápido baixei-me fugindo dos seus braços e impulsionei a minha perna direita para conseguir saltar minimamente dali para fora. Foi tira e queda, apanhei-o completamente desprevenido e como havia dito a Milly, os seus reflexos são mais lentos do seu lado esquerdo. Corri como nunca o havia feito para dentro da gruta, desviando-me sempre dos obstáculos, no entanto sentia-o atrás de mim, e o facto de estar sem roupa sem ser os ténis e as cuecas não ajudava muito pois a gruta era fria. Acabei por dar com duas saídas.

_-Esquerda!_ – gritou a Milly – _Vira sempre à esquerda!_

Virei para a esquerda e continuei no meu passo de corrida, mais á frente encontrei uma saída do meu lado esquerdo, tira e queda, virei para essa saída e acabei por dar com uma espécie de santuário, mas não havia mais lado nenhum para correr.

- Bolas! O que faço agora? – perguntei frustrada para o nada.

Senti que ele estava à entrada, virei-me e verifiquei que ele estava ali, mas não sei porquê ele não entrou, em vez disso ficou olhar para mim com os olhos cheios de ódio e raiva.

_- Ele não pode entrar aqui._ _Entrar neste tipo de santuários é tabu para os demónios. É o mesmo que se estar a aventurar no abismo._ – disse-me Milly respondendo-me às minhas questões.

-"Como é que sabes isso?"

_-Bom, lembras-te da cantiga que o velho andava para lá a cantar?_

-"Sim."

_-Então deves lembrar-te que ele falou de uma pessoa que o aprisionou aqui. Bem essa pessoa fui eu. Infelizmente não encontrei um corpo para reencarnar e tive de reencarnar num corpo que já tinha alma, ou seja, tu. Ele quer sair daqui mas para isso é necessário ele fazer aquilo que tu viste ainda agora, com o corpo onde eu reencarnei._

-"Então o que é que fazemos para fugir daqui sem que ele não faça aquilo?"

_- Existe uma saída neste santuário, ela fica por debaixo daquela estátua ali. _– disse apontando para uma estátua de uma mulher com um arco na mão usando uma daquelas túnicas que as gregas usavam - _ Mas tens de ser rápida porque mesmo sendo tabu, eles por vezes atrevem-se a entrar se for necessário, e eles só aguentam 5 minutos aqui dentro, mas como ele é mais forte poderá resistir 10 minutos. Também tens roupas lá para baixo pelo que não te preocupes em ir para a rua nua._

Nem foi preciso ela dizer mais nada. Corri o mais rápido possível para ali a dita estátua mas de repente senti um braço puxar-me para longe dali. Não precisava de me certificar quem era.

- Achavas mesmo que eu te deixava escapar, _**Angelina. **_– disse ele com o ódio nos olhos.

- O- O quê? – gaguejei, não por me ter apanhado mas sim pelo que me chamou – O que é que me chamas-te?

- Tu és a Angelina não és?

Olhei estupefacta para ele, depois acabei por perceber que ele falava da Milly, mas acabei por negar aquele facto.

- Não, eu não sou a Angelina. Eu chamo-me _Alethia Ishtar Divya._

Ele soltou-me bruscamente como quem tinha apanhado um choque, olhei para ele confusa interrogando-me sobre o que se passara.

_- Foi o teu nome, quando tu disseste o teu nome foi como se lhe lançasses algum tipo de feitiço que o afasta. O teu nome significa muito mais do que tu pensas. Os teus três nomes têm no fundo significados sagrados que afugentam os demónios quando são pronunciados. Agora aproveita para fugir._

Hesitei por uns momentos, mais por pena dele que por choque pela informação.

Olhei-o por uns instantes e acabei por sair dali para fora.

-Angelina… - ouvi-o sussurrar – Porquê? Porque é que me prendeste aqui? Tu sabes que eu posso dar-te TUDO, conforto, poder, luxo, TUDO! Porque é que me fizeste isto? Porque é que não me apoiaste! Tu sabes que eu te amo, tu sabes que sempre te amei, não houve um dia nesta masmorra que eu não pensasse em ti! – Parei e olhei para ele, não sei porquê, mas aquilo tocou-me bem fundo no coração.

De repente senti-me estranha algo como se me tentassem tirar o lugar na minha mente, deixei-me ir, quando dei por mim, estava a ver a cena que se passava do lado de fora.

- Eu só cumpri o meu dever como sacerdotisa. – as palavras saiam a minha boca mas não era eu a dona delas a dona era a Milly – o que tu estavas a tentar fazer era errado. Eu tive de escolher, ou eras Tu ou era a Humanidade, eu escolhi a Humanidade.

- Porque é que escolheste aqueles humanos inúteis! Porque é que não me escolheste a mim? Angelina! Eu amo-te! Liberta-me por favor! Fica comigo! – disse ele levantando-se e dirigindo-se a mim, eu devo dizer que se dirigia à Milly?

- Não! – disse Milly afastando-se dele bruscamente – Jamais te libertarei, principalmente se o teu objectivo principal for destruir a Humanidade! Para além que eu já não te amo, não posso amar alguém que tenha em vista tão cruéis intenções!

- Porquê? Porque é que não me apoias! Porque apoias esses malditos humanos? Como podes proteger seres tão vis? Como me podes ver a mim como alguém mau se eles é que estão a destruir o nosso planeta? Por acaso não te lembras? Não te lembras como era bom no nosso tempo? A Terra estava feliz, nós vivíamos felizes, não havia guerra nós só matávamos para nos alimentarmos. Mas desde que os humanos existem, existem guerras sem fim! Eles matam a própria espécie! Eles matam animais só por matar! Como podes proteger espécie tão vil e acusar-me a mim de crime? Como Angelina?

-Porque é a sua maneira de evoluir, tu também cometeste muitos erros na tua vida e um deles foi tentares impedir esta espécie de evoluir. Para além de que eu própria sou humana, se destróis a minha espécie então também terás de me destruir a mim.

- Mas tu não és como aos outros. Tu és tu Angelina. E eu amo todo o teu ser com todo o meu coração.

-Todo o meu ser menos a parte de que eu sou humana. Eu gostaria que voltássemos a ser o que éramos, mas tu sabes que nunca voltaria a ser o mesmo.

-Por favor Angelina! Volta para mim! Liberta-me! Por favor!

-Só te poderei libertar se prometeres em teu nome não destruir a Humanidade seja que por meio for.

- Mas…

- Esta é a minha condição. Eu gostava mesmo de voltar a estar contigo, mas se isso significa ter de deixar-te destruir a minha espécie, então não tenho outro remédio senão deixar-te aqui aprisionado.

- Está bem. Se para voltar a estar contigo tenho de fazer isso…

-Di-lo. Jura pelo teu nome que não destruirás a Humanidade seja que por meio for.

- E –começou ele – Yami no Yoru, juro que, se me libertares, não destruirei a Humanidade, seja que por meio for. – Não percebi porque é que ele tinha de dizer aquilo tudo mas também não perguntei à Milly, ou devo dizer, Angelina, o porquê.

De repente o meu corpo atirou-se para cima do tal Yami no Yoru, saímos do santuário, e juro que mesmo estando de parte pude sentir tudo, os seus beijos, as suas caricias cheias de paixão, a dor inicial e o prazer que se seguiu, o momento do clímax e o orgasmo final. Depois vi a entrada da gruta a abrir-se. Quando esta se abriu o meu corpo voltara a ser meu e à minha frente vi o Yami no Yoru e a rapariga da estátua.

- Obrigada por me teres hospedado no teu corpo Alethia, obrigada por tudo o que fizeste por mim. Peço desculpa pela tua primeira vez não ter sido com alguém que tu realmente amasses.

Não foi preciso perguntar nada, eu sabia que aquela mulher era a Milly, ou seja, a Angelina.

- De nada – respondi – Foi bom enquanto durou.

- Desculpa pela agressividade, e pelo que te fiz passar – disse-me Yami no Yoru – Não te preocupes, já disse a todos para pararem com a matança, para além de que os humanos que foram vítimas da matança foram ressuscitados e não se lembram de nada. Agora o melhor é ires para a escola, não vais querer que os teus professores e os teus pais se chateiem contigo. – disse Yami piscando o olho com um sorriso brincalhão.

E nisto vi-me envolvida num raio de luz e de repente estava à frente da escola. Demorei um pouco a raciocinar, olhei para mim e tinha as minhas roupas vestidas, as ruas estavam, como sempre, cheias de gente. Não se viam cadáveres, nem sangue, nem corvos e bichos estranhos por todo o lado. Acabei por começar a correr para a minha sala de aula. Apanhei as minhas amigas do costume e soube que íamos ter um colega novo.

Quando o professor nos apresentou o tal colega novo a minha boca caiu. Ele tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos quase que encarnados, trajava-se de negro e ao ver-me lançou-me um sorriso malandro e atiradiço, como se estivesse a meter-se comigo. Claro que é escusado dizer que ela era parecidíssimo com o Yami no Yoru, com os _piercings_ e tudo, menos as asas, para além de que o seu nome era grego e queria dizer o mesmo que o nome do demónio namorado da minha "ex-subconsciente", Milly/Angelina.

"_Escuridão da Noite_"

Acho que o nome assenta-lhe perfeitamente.

Depois daquele episódio da minha vida, mais episódios mitológicos me apareceram pela vida adentro, mas fora esses pequenos episódios, no momento aterradores mas no fundo engraçados, encontrei alguém para amar e desde aquele dia não posso dizer que me arrependo do que quer que seja. Até comecei a usar o tal cai-cai demasiado chamativo. No fundo estou grata eternamente à Milly/Angelina por me ter escolhido a mim, e mesmo ela já não estando na minha cabeça eu sei que os nossos corações estavam conectados por um fio de amizade eterna…

Fim

Escrito por Joana Neves Pereira

Data:06-09-2010

Dedicado: A todos aqueles que amo e a todos os admiradores do mundo da imaginação. Obrigado por ter lido esta pequena história e espero que tenha sido do seu inteiro agrado.


End file.
